The Leila Series Part 4: A Run In With the Xiaolin Monks
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Here is the fourth and final part of the Leila series, before the multi-chapter continuation I am making of this. What happens when Leila runs into the Xiaolin Monks, and a shocking revelation is made?


A Run in with the Xiaolin Monks

A year has now passed. Since then, Jack went back to Canada for his last year of high school. At this moment, Jack is about to return, and Leila is waiting for him.

She sat in the tree, waiting, and waiting and waiting. Finally, when sunset was coming, Leila gave up. She couldn't wait for him any longer. She hopped out of the tree, and headed towards her home.

"Leila!" That all too familiar voice called out.

Leila turned around and smiled at the red-headed Canadian boy, who she had been growing fond of, as of recent. She ran to him, and jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

Jack blushed. "Well, that's a lot more…Heh…" He could barely talk. Few times had she kissed him with such a genuine passion, for most of her kisses were fake.

"Leila, I have some stuff for you" Jack went and got his suitcase, and opened it. He pulled out black body paint, a couple black halter tops, and red pants. "I got you some more clothing, since yours got ruined, and you have no way to wash them. I also got you some body paint, since your tattoos are wearing off a bit, and I thought that maybe you'd want to freshen them up? I would have gotten you underwear, but I wasn't sure what size, also the security guys at the airport checked my bag, and I got funny looks just from the tank tops, so I'd hate to imagine how they'd react to women's underwear in my bag."

Leila smirked.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you in nine months, and I'd thought you'd be a little more talkative."

Leila laughed a bit. "I haven't heard your voice in so long, Spicer. I'm savoring it."

"And the same here, Xavier." Jack jokingly called her by her last name, like she did to him.

Leila smirked, then she kissed him again, on his forehead, leaving red lipstick marks on his pale white skin.

"Wow Leila, you really like to put your lips all over my face now, don't you?"

"Vell, if you'd prefer…Zere are ozer zings zat zese lips could do…" Leila made bedroom eyes at Jack.

Jack blushed. He leaned over to kiss her. Wuya floated over.

"Jack, you make me sit through a 12 hour flight in the cargo section of the plane, just so you can have intercourse with your little girlfriend?"

"Well I very well couldn't have you on the plane, you'd scare the passengers."

"Screw the passengers, I'll control them when I have my body back and -blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"

Jack and Leila didn't bother listening to Wuya, and went to Leila's home where they snuggled up together.

"Another thing I brought with me when I came here, since I knew I'd be staying a while, and it might come in handy when I'm not here, I brought some blankets, since you sleep with nothing."

"It's because I don't need anyzing. I don't even sleep with anyzing on my body."

"You sleep naked?"

"Da."

"What?"

"Zat's yes in Russian, you priklad."

"What's a priklad?"

"A butt."

"You called me a butt?"

"Yes, now get in bed viz me, you butt."

"You mean-"

"No, just snuggling."

"Oh, okay."

Jack got on the couch bed with Leila, and wrapped the fuzzy blanket around the both of them, then he wrapped his arms around Leila. Soon enough they fell asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up bright and early.

"Bonjour ma belle pomme de terre." Jack said to Leila in French.

"Vat?" Leila asked confused

"I said 'good morning my beautiful potato' to you in French"

"But I am not a potato"

"I know that, but you called me a butt, so…"

Leila playfully rolled her eyes, then kissed Jack. "C'mon, let us get up." She pulled him out of bed.

Jack made Leila breakfast, and she ate happily. Then, Leila was going to try to teach Jack how to jump out of trees and land perfectly, like she does.

They both got in the tree, and Leila pushed him out and he fell face first, with a thud.

"Jack, you're supposed to land on your feet!"

"Mmm" He got up and brushed himself off.

Leila jumped out of the tree landing perfectly, like Jack was supposed to.

"Like zis!" she said

"Mhm" He rubbed his cheek.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Leila took his hand

"I'm fine, I've taken much worse hits, anyways" Jack moved some of Leila's hair behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Jack Spy-suh!" said a slightly annoying, but very familiar voice.

"Son of a-" Jack started to curse, but got cut off

"Who's the babe Spicer's kissing?" asked another voice

"I dunno, but she's really somethin'" said third voice

"Men." a fourth voice said

"Can you all just leave me alone? I want to be with Leila in peace." Jack wrapped his arm around Leila's waist, and started walking away

"Jack, who are zese people?" she asked

"Very annoying, even when I'm not trying to take over the world."

One of the boys, the dark skinned, dark haired one, whistled at Leila.

"Rai, don't do that, it's mighty rude to whistle at a woman, no matter how fetchin' she is." said the blonde boy, with a country accent.

"Sorry Leila" said the boy, Raimundo, apologetically

"I have dealt viz before." said Leila, crossing her arms.

"Leila, don't even bother with them, they're jerks."

"Leila, how does a girl like you, end up with a low life like Spicer?" asked the girl

"He isn't a low life!"

"Are you dating the Spicer we know?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"He's an absolute sweetheart" Leila said taking Jack's hand, and smiling a bit.

"Clearly she's in love." said the girl

"Look, who are you and vy are you pestering my kotenok?"

"I'm Kimiko, and usually Jack is up to no good."

"Not today" said Jack "I'm just here to spend time with my…uh…I'd call her my girlfriend but I don't know if she's okay with that yet."

"I'm fine viz it." said Leila

"Yeah. Spending time with my _girlfriend_."

"Spicer has a girlfriend?" Raimundo cracked up

The little boy with the round head started laughing. "Spicer? Dating a _girl?_"

All four of them laughed. Jack frowned.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend, I that's what I did."

"She's probably using you." said Kimiko "You're creepy"

"I am not denying zat Jack can be creepy, but you'd be surprised how sweet he is." Leila touched Jack's butt.

"Leila!" He squeaked "Not in front of the monks!"

The Xiaolin Monks all looked weirded out.

Wuya floated in.

"Jack! While you were talking with the enemy, a new Shen Gong Wu has been activated!"

A dragon slithered in "Guys a new Shen Gong Wu- What's Jack Spicer doing here? And who's that familiar looking girl?"

"Dojo, where's the Wu?" asked the round headed boy

"It's a couple feet away from this very spot!"

Both Jack and the round headed boy raced to find the Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo slithered over too Leila. "You look really familiar….I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know you from somewhere…"

"I have never met a dragon. I do not know you." said Leila.

"Then you look like someone I know…." Dojo did the gesture of thinking, trying to figure out who it was that she looked like. "I know who! You look a lot like Master Fung!"

"Who?"

"Rai, doesn't she look like him?" asked Dojo

"Dude, don't insult such a foxy-Wait, I see it. Why do I see it." said Raimundo, face palming.

Leila made a face. "Who is Master Fung?!" she asked

"I would believe that they are talking about me." said the voice of an old man

Leila turned around, her lips pursed, then, suddenly, memories of more than ten years before came flooding back. "…Father?"

Leila and Master Fung hugged, right when Omi and Jack got back, Omi had won the Shen Gong Wu.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack was confused.

"Jack, zis is my father."

"Say what now?"

**A/N: This is the last ****individual**** one-shot story I'm releasing of this. The story will be continued in the multi-chapter fanfic that I am writing.**

**So if you're wondering about "What happened to Shadow?", "What's Chase gonna do when he finds out about all of this?", "How's Jack going to react, knowing that his lover's dad is on the Xiaolin side?" will all be answered.**


End file.
